A simple kiss
by EvilShadowMaster
Summary: This is a simple story of how Ichigo and Rukia came to be. No lemon this time :(


**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

It was pretty late in Karakura town. Today is the faithful day that shamelessly marks the anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death. 16th of July, a rather rainy day. The Kurosaki family have just finished their annual visit to her grave.

Isshin has double checked that both Karin and Yuzu are tightly tucked in their beds, sleeping soundly. Now it was time for him to smoke another cigarette as he privately visits Masaki's grave once more, leaving Ichigo in charge. But what he doesn't realize is that Rukia is also sharing the house, and that Ichigo is once again sulking in her lap.

Every year after the visit's over, Rukia kindly welcomes Ichigo back to his room. Him still being in tears, he rest his body on his bed, and his aching head on Rukia's warm and welcoming lap. Her tiny hands softly running through his bright orange locks of silky hair.

The raven hair teen does not mind this,if anything she secretly enjoys this. But she hates to see Ichigo weeping. She always tries to cheer him up, but every time she tries that, sleep takes over the boy's senses. And today is no exception.

When the digital alarm clock read 10:35p.m. Ichigo's brown pools shut closed, as the last salty tears ran down his red cheeks. His breathing became shallow and calm. His heart beating steadily and healthily. Rukia could only adore his calm look.

_Ichigo..._

She has always loved the teen. She always adored how caring he was towards everyone. He was strong and good looking. His manly voice was breath taking, and it was no exception for Rukia. She always dream to see his warm smile instead of that gloomy scowl he kept glued on his face. Whenever that rare smile was present, Rukia couldn't stop her smile from forming. It always changed her world whenever she saw it. And nowadays it was becoming a miracle, Ichigo smiled less and less.

Rukia was starting to believe he only smiled on special occasions, or to a certain someone. She could only hope and imagine that certain someone was her. She wished he smiled only for her.

Rukia watched Ichigo sleep on her lap, his arm dangling lazily over the edge of his wooden bed. At moments like these she fantasized of bright moments of her and Ichigo together. Whether it's a shy kiss or a passionate night in a private hotel room.

When Ichigo twitched and let a simple moan escape from his sleep, Rukia couldn't suppress a quiet giggle. She placed her warm hand on his head and brushed it through his bright hair. As Ichigo quieted down, the raven haired teen smiled at how innocent Ichigo looked. His slightly rosy lips parted, almost begging for attention. Rukia has always wanted to kiss him, and when he looked like this, she could stop herself from lowering her head. She slowly shut yer eyes closed as the gap between them became narrower.

_Ichigo..._

Finally Rukia felt him. She felt how soft and hot his lips were. It felt too good to stop, and soon her desire consumed her. She pressed harder against him, and was soon able to taste sweet strawberry. The taste of Ichigo was incredible, she couldn't resist it. Their lips never parted, but soon something made Rukia get tense.

_Wait..._

She felt as if Ichigo's lips were moving, as if he was returning the kiss, as if he was smiling throughout it. When Rukia concluded it was her imagination, she placed one last kiss before pulling away. She rose her head back up, but still close to Ichigo's, so she could feel his heat radiating and clashing against hers. Rukia slowly opened her eyes, but when she did, she was shocked.

Hot, brown pools were staring right into her deep, violet ones. Ichigo was awake, and warmly smiling at the teen."Hey..." Muttered Ichigo, causing Rukia's blood to boil. "I-Ichi-g-go..." Rukia couldn't for a single straight word. Instantly, she hid herself behind her arms, covering her red face. Ichigo could only laugh at her. "Why did you kiss me, if you're going to hide that beautiful face right after?" Asked Ichigo, reaching for her petite arms. He pulled them away from her, revealing her pink face and tightly shut eyes.

_How can I possibly face him after this?_

"I...I didn't mean to... It's just that... I..." She desperately tried to reason her sudden actions. All she could do was apologize. "Sorry..."

Ichigo was not happy. No, not because of the kiss, but because Rukia was trying to get away. "I see..." He spoke up, making Rukia tense up. "Is it that, you think I'm angry at you?" He asked, and patiently waited for a simple answer, but none came, so he asked again. "Is that it?" The raven haired teen still didn't answer. She was frozen. Her arms didn't respond, and her mouth didn't move.

Silence was slowly consuming the room, letting a strange awkwardness join in the mix. The atmosphere was heavy, causing Rukia's mind to constantly spin. Ichigo could hear her fast heartbeat, pounding in her chest, trying to escape. He slowly rose his arm, and gently placed it on top of her heart. "Be honest, Rukia." When she felt his hand press against her, she felt free. Her heartbeat calmed down, letting her breath steady out. Her mind stopped spinning, and she was able to think again. "Ichigo..." She muttered below her breath.

A simple question escaped Ichigo's mouth. "Do you like me?" As simple as it was, it was impossible to find a satisfying enough answer. When Rukia didn't answer, Ichigo broke the ice once more. "I know I do..."

And that was it. This simple sentence stopped her world. It silenced both her heart and thoughts. It froze her entire body, leaving it still as a stoned statue. Only her blood was boiling up, and still running through her veins.

"You're always there for me when I need you..." Ichigo carried on talking, staring deep into Rukia's glimmering, violet eyes. "You never left me alone, and always came to my rescue." His hand never leaving her chest, it seemed as if it was glued on there. "You helped me through hard times. You were there in my sadness and happiness..." His words slowly melted the ice, letting her rock hard body ease. "I don't want to see you hurt, or leave me. Whenever you're hurt, I'm hurt..."

_Is he really telling me this?_

A small smile escaped from the depths, replacing Ichigo's famous frown. "I want you to stay here. I love you Rukia." These simple words were enough to send Rukia over the edge, and burst into tears. But those were not tears of sadness, those were the tears of happiness. Her smile was hiding behind her depressed expression, but Ichigo could still see it. He slowly sat up and wiped away Rukia's salty tears.

"Do you love me?" Ichigo planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and stared at her with a smile. He gently brushed his thumb against her silky cheeks, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Ichigo..." Quiet words were escaping Rukia's mouth, but Ichigo listened closely, making sure he hears everything she has to say. "Of course I do!" That was enough. Ichigo heard what he wanted to hear, and was satisfied with her simple answer.

He moved his body over hers, pressing it down on the bed. "I'm glad..." Smiled Ichigo, and kissed Rukia 'Good Night'.


End file.
